Between Angels and Vampires
by NyteDemoness
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Relena is a holy priestess of heavens and Heero is a vampire. Can they defy the wills of both heaven and hell? 1+R(obviously) and lotsa good stuff to come!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Okay, I'm new at this but plz give me a chance!!!! I'll try to get better and all that good stuffz.  Okay so I'm sortof modeling this story off of Otep's Possession on Sevas tra.  Good cd, anyways there will be lil pieces of the lyrics here and there, oh and if you didn't know I don't happen to own Gundam or any of the chars or Otep or any of the songs.  Moral of the story:plz don't sue me!!!!!

Possession, Invention

Invite discovery

Surrender to pleasures

Lost in the ecstasy

Survive

Alive, you are my enemy.

You die for lies, slave to misery.

_Dear journal,_

_            I have been nothing but pure for the duration of my immortal existence.  I have helped those in need of my assistance, sacrificed my joys and friends to maintain loyalty to my cause, and fought the blasphemy that threatens to over take the world.  I fear to put these confessions upon paper.  If these are found, I am bound to an eternal damnation by my status and my beliefs.  Therefore, when I am finished writing, these pages shall be cast down among mortals, slipped between the fabrics of time into a different existence.  In this time, unknown to me now, these pages shall exist.  No eyes shall lay eyes upon them, knowing they hold truth.  They shall read my both fateful and blasphemous undoing, filled with ecstasy and a fiery love that I shall never feel for another.  No soul in this time: mortal, holy, and demonic shall ever know the cause of my miserable soul. No one shall know-ever._

_                                                            †_

            

The angel snapped shut the golden cover, the shield to many upon many concealed confessions. The angel slid the small, but thick journal in between her silk robes.  She opened up a huge window, causing the brocaded curtains to rustle.  Long white wings spread and with a swift flutter she was up in the sky, heading towards the distance.

            She soon landed on the roof of a small temple.  She closed her eyes and felt herself lose form.  She quickly sank though the ceiling and called herself as one again.  New angels gave her admirable gazes.  She softly prodded at their minds, a trait that most high priestesses had.  The general feeling as to why a powerful priestess of heaven should be in a temple of time was present.  She could easily make them all forget what they saw or even easier, make them all leave with just the slightest suggestion slipped into their common thoughts.

_Leave._

            Angels calmly filed out of the temple.  No complaints, no suspicions.

            She stepped up to the alter and set the gold book upon the flat, marble surface.  The angel called forth the power deep inside of herself.

"Spirits of those great and good

Open the gates of the past and present

Take this object where it should

Quickly, and quietly it will take it's decent."

            The book glowed with a bright light and then it was gone.  The angel smiled with satisfaction and flew out of the temple.

                                                            †††


	2. An Ending to a eternal beginning

A/N: I know the last chapter was a little more than short but this one is longer –pats herself on the back- and longer.  Hope you enjoy and plz review, flames are welcome(just plz be gentle about it, I have self esteem problems =^.^=)

I often feel a certain security thinking on my mortal years.  I It seems that back then I was even more of a holy symbol than now.  I had a loving family in a town in England.  The year was around the medieval time period.  I loved the writings of romantic authors and did everything I could for my church.  The church was quite possibly the factor that determined my immortal sustenance or my life in the afterworld.  In mortal counting I was about eighteen years of age when I was caught in the crossfire of the holy realm and the blasphemous union.

            I had attended the marriage of my dear brother and his new wife.  As most weddings occur, There is a gathering of the guests at some given place after the ceremony.  The gathering had been going on for countless hours.  The bride and the groom had long since left the mansion in which my family inhabited.

            Back then I was quite accustomed to taking long walks in the pale moonlight.  When my dear mother and father strayed their eyes from me, I snuck out of the mansion.  The mortal heart inside of me says that I was a fool to do so.  My immortal knowledge tells me that fate willed it to be.

            A large wood surrounded my house and I often escaped into the tall trees and blanket of darkness to seek solace.  I ran into the woods until I was unknown to any perceiving eye.  Walking through the trees, I hear the faint clang of metal.  I had always been the curious type so I followed the sounds.  This task led me deeper into the forest, further than I had dared to enter before.  As I passed the vast trees, the noise grew until my eyes were presented with a sight I had never seen before.

            Two creatures stood their battling.  One creature had huge white wings and long hair, the shade of the finest silver.  The other creature had a dark force radiating from him.  His back was covered in a ebony cloak.  It was as if he had come up from the hHells below.  He turned his head to avoid a golden blade from piercing his face.  Two elongated canines caught the moon's rays.  My hand reflexively went up to my mouth, covering the O my lips had formed.  His face was that of a demon's.

            The pair seemed to have not seen me for the time being.  The demon creature jumped not more than two feet in front of me, his back facing my front.  I saw a flash of gold moving towards the demon at a fast pace.  The demon's legs sprang into the air and the gold blade went through my stomach.  I vaguely remember crying out in pain.  I heard a hysterical laughter, dripping in malice.  The winged being rushed towards me.

            Leaning down near me, the angel said, "I'm so sorry.  If I had known of your presence, I would have never let my blade leave my hand."

            My teeth clenched in agony and I felt a warm, thick liquid rise in my throat.  I opened my mouth and blood leaked out, dribbling down my chin.  It was at that instant that I knew I wasn't going to live.

            A sadness filled the angel's soulful blue eyes, "You are correct.  Once my blade pierces flesh, it's poison is free to move in the victim's blood, killing within minutes."

            I nodded and felt hot tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill at any given moment.

            "You did not deserve to die, and your soul is permitted to live in the body of a holy figure.  If the higher beings permit it, that is."

            I nodded yet again, not knowing what else to do.  The angel grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead.

            "Let me take your soul to the land of the holy before your body dies."

            I gave a soft nod.  He closed his eyes and began to chant.  I felt myself moving, the pain in my chest completely gone.  I looked down to see my body barely breathing with it's eyes closed.

            "I have detached your soul from your body.  As long as your soul has a body to inhabit, your soul remains on the mortal terrain.  Once your body dies, your soul is sent to the afterlife to live among other souls.  My people can give you a body and eternal sustenance," the angel said as he held me.

            We reached a large white temple.  We landed on the roof and the angel spoke once again,"This will feel strange but do not fear," and with that we disinigrated into nothing.

            We gained shape in a large room filled with many angels.  Several angels sat in tall thrones.

            "Forgive my intrusions, holy ones but this mortal soul was fatally injured in the crossfire between our forces and the forces of the walking dead.  My blade mistakenly pierced her body," the angel explained, obviously intimidated by the angels on the throne.

            "What Is it that you ask, young warrior?"

            Bowing quickly, the angel said, "I ask that she is given the body of an eternal warrior of Heaven.  She was robbed of her life."

            "If the gods have allowed it then they will her an angel.  Bring her forth," One demanded, standing up.

            "The angel beside me lifted me up and spread his white wings.  He placed a me in fron of the other angel and bowed again.  He quickly flew down and averted his eyes to the marble floors.

            "My child, you have been granted the gift of eternity.  Sleep for you shall wake soon." I felt his hand rest upon my heart as I drifted off into a sound slumber.  The last thing I remembered seeing where a pair of two cobalt blue eyes staring at me from a dream like state.

A/N:Whew that took awhile..actually ya considering I'm tired as hell (3 AM on the compy tends to do that).  Well I hope to have chapters soon. Hope you liked it and I'm open to suggestions. Read& Review, THANKIES!!! =^.^=


End file.
